


Finding Home

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Homophobic family, M/M, Stripper Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 10:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Jared and Genevieve were best of friends they grew up with one another and considered each other family that all changed when Jared came out to his family that he was gay. He lost everything that day. It wasn't until he met Adrianne and later Jensen Ackles did he find a new place to belong, a new family.





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherie_morte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/gifts).



> This is an SPN X-Mas gift for cherie_morte so sorry it's late my computer had issues and my internet went out yesterday. I used your idea about sex worker fic (hookers, strippers - that does not shit on or take for granted that all sex workers are miserable or degraded by their jobs) I liked that idea so much. Now I do have a longer fic for you planned featuring Adrianne/Genevieve along with J2 with Genevieve trying to make amends with Jared and learning something about herself as she falls for Adrianne. I tried to have that in the story now but the girls didn't want to corporate so there is more coming for you a little later.

For as long as they could remember Jared Padalecki and Genevieve Cortese had been the best of friends since they had met when they were children on their first day of kindergarten when Genevieve had smacked a few of the older kids on the head with her shovel she had been using to play in the sandbox but found a better use for it by beating up the bullies who had been pushing Jared around, they had found the shy boy a perfect target even after he had asked them if they wanted to play with him.

There was nothing Genevieve hated more than bullies.

Even as they grew up and Jared grew to be over six feet tall with a body that makes men and women drool over he still kept his kind and caring heart he was the kind of man who would stop to care for the injured animal on the side of the road. And while most people thought that Jared was the protector of their friendship and he was it was Genevieve that you didn’t mess with, she wasn’t above slapping someone in the face and telling them off if they messed with anyone she loved. More than once Jared had to lift her up and carry her away before launched herself at whoever had earned her wrath.

There had been a time when their friends and family all thought that eventually, they would end up together. They had heard it so much that out of a moment of pure curiosity Jared and Genevieve shared a single kiss and their lips had only touched for a while until both pulled back with similar looks on their faces and they knew that they would never be anything more than friends for that kiss had just felt wrong. 

Jared was fifteen when he devolved his first crush on the mechanic with movie star good looks that had rolled into town with a beautiful classic Impala that looked like she rolled off the cover of a classic car magazine. And as much as Jared liked watching him bend over whatever car he was working on with those tight jeans stretching across his ass he could never find the courage to approach the man.   

He was also Jared’s first heartbreak when he past the auto shop on his way home from school to see the man wrapped in an embrace with another man with model good looks and from the way the way their hands were all over each other and slipping beneath clothing Jared knew that he was going to have a live porn show and even though he was blushing up a storm Jared found himself turned on at the idea.

It didn’t take long for after that for Jared to realize that he was gay his eyes were always drawn to guys, he never felt a pull of attraction to girls.

Figuring out he was gay was one thing but telling his friends and family was something Jared was not ready for and he wasn’t sure he would ever be ready for. He wasn’t even ready to tell Genevieve and that surprised and scared Jared just a little.

“Jared, you know that you can tell me anything,” Genevieve said one day while the two were spread out on Jared’s bed with their school work in front of them, she can read Jared and she knows that there is something weighing heavily on Jared and she wishes that her friend would tell her.

A soft smile appeared on Jared’s face as he reached out and covered Gen’s hand thankful for such an amazing friend. “I know and I will when I am ready. Just be patient with me?”

Returning Jared’s smile Genevieve covered Jared’s hand with her other. “Always, tell me when you are ready Jared. I will be here for you.”

 

* * *

 

It takes a lot longer than Jared thought it would take to tell his family and Genevieve that he is gay and it went as well as he feared it would. There were tears and threats and wondering where they went wrong. But what hurt the most was the fact that Genevieve wore the same ‘I don’t even know you’ look that his mother wore.

Jared was truly thankful that he had waited until the day before he was to leave for college it wouldn’t be a problem to leave a day ahead only it hurt to know that Genevieve wouldn’t be in the car seat next to him filling the car with her singing as she sang along to whatever song was on the air at the time.

Grasping his bag and his hand on the door Jared turned around to give his family one last look. “I’m sorry I was such a disappointment to you all.” With those last words, Jared walked out of his family house.

So he missed Genevieve taking a step after him with her hand outstretched and a wait on the tip of her tongue but she couldn’t force her voice to work and she watched helplessly as her best friend, the person she saw as a brother walk out possibly out of her life for good.

 

* * *

 

 It’s not until a first week into college does Jared meet Adrianne and she is nothing like anyone he had met before while Genevieve – and it still hurt to think about her – was feisty Adrianne was a whole other level.

“Hiya handsome, you look a little lonesome sitting here by your cute self so I thought I would join you.” Jared could only blink as the stunning blond woman sat down across from him and offered her hand. “I’m Adrianne Palicki and you look like you could use a friend and you are in luck because I am going to be your friend.”

It took Jared a moment as he blinked at the woman before him she was nothing like he was used to and a small smile tugged at his lips as he slipped his hand into hers. “I’m Jared Padalecki and yeah I think I could do with a friend.”

“Great and honey tomorrow I’m taking you to the little cafe that makes a sandwich that will knock your socks off,” Adrianne promised with a wink.

“It’s a date.” Jared found himself agreeing to.

 

* * *

 

It was impossible not to like Adrianne; she was funny, smart, protective and free. She did what made her happy and she didn’t care what anyone thought or said. She didn’t replace Genevieve no one could but she allowed him to be himself free.

It was a month into their friendship when Adrianne dropped a bomb on Jared. “So I’m just going to get this out in the air. I’m a lesbian as well as a stripper.”

Jared choked on the swallow of his drink he had just taken and was thrilled that she hadn’t made her announcement when he had been eating.

 A fierce look was in Adrianne’s eyes. “Been a stripper doesn’t make me a whore and I really hate that word. I strip because I enjoy it.”

“Adrianne it is your body and you can do what you want with it the only time I would speak up is if you were starving yourself, hurting yourself, abusing yourself or doing drugs. If stripping makes you happy then that is all that matters to me.” Jared did his best to reassure her speaking from his heart. “Who you choose to love that is your choice as well all I ask is that they make you happy and I really can’t judge when I am gay myself.

The vice that had wrapped itself around her heart eased off as she saw the truth in Jared’s eyes. “Thank you, Jared. I knew I could trust you.”

Shifting slightly it took all of Jared’s courage to ask, “Can I come with you sometime? To see where you work?”

Letting her eyes trail up and down a blushing Jared Adrianne’s lips curled into a smirk. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

* * *

 

“When you said it could be arranged I didn’t think you meant this early,” Jared grumbled good naturally as Adrianne dragged him out of bed

It gave Jared a sense of comfort as Adrianne led him to one of the top clubs in the city and greeted the rather scary looking bodyguard with a smile.

“Hey Jeff, how is it going?” Adrianne greeted the man with a smile. “Jared this is Jeffrey Dean Morgan head of the club security this is Jared the guy I have been telling you all about.”

A smile appeared on the man’s face making him look less scary much to Jared's relief and a lot more hot his mind whispered.

"I'm doing good Adrianne; I take it this is the man you have been talking about bringing around for a while. You do know that Ruth is going to eat him up?" Jeff pity the confused young man he had no clue what he was getting himself into.

A wicked grin appeared on Adrianne's face as she flung her arm around Jared's shoulders. "Don't worry I'll take good care of him."

For someone reason that didn't fill Jared with comfort he had learned early on to be wary of that smile it usually meant she had something planned that either got him into trouble, made him blush, had to apologize to others for whoever Adrianne had managed to piss off – even if more of the time he agreed with her – or sometimes it was all four which could be exhausting.

“Um, maybe we should do this another day?” Jared suggested taking a step back he didn’t get very far when Adrianne grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Oh no pretty boy I got you this far you are coming with me,” Adrianne informs him with pure glee.

Jared is not afraid to admit that a shiver of pure dread went up and down his spine at the crackle that Adrianne lets loose as she drags him along with her the good luck Sterling mouth’s to him only adds to his worry. While he knows that he could easily break free from Adrianne’s hold he didn’t want to chance hurting her and honestly it wouldn’t be pretty for him when Adrianne caught up to him she would give him the sad eyes with her lower lip trembling he was helpless against that look it explained how he ended up dressed up in pink lace panties underneath a strapless flowing sparklingly pink evening gown with matching pale pink heels.

“How are my girls and guys?” Adrianne called out as she pulled Jared in behind her.

A group of drop dead gorgeous women and two men littered about the club. Jared did his best to keep his eyes off of the two men.

A stunning brunette’s eyes lit up as she took in Jared behind Adrianne and came bouncing over to the two of them. “Is this him? Is this the Jared you have been telling us all about? He’s even prettier in person.”

“This is him. Jared, I would like you to meet Sophia Bush.” Adrianne smiled at the woman as she wrapped her free arm around Sophia’s shoulders. “Over by the bar is Emily Swallow, Katie Cassidy, Rachel Miner, Chad Michael Murray and Kendrick Sampson.” Adrianne introduced everyone.

Kendrick moved towards them and Jared did his best not to drool over the other man. “It’s a real pleasure to meet you.” The man smiled as he took Jared’s hand in his and pressed a kiss on it.

And no matter what Adrianne claims he did not swoon!

The blond Katie grinned as she sauntered towards them walking around Jared he could feel her eyes trailing over his body. “He’s as delicious as you said he was. Damn pretty boy you’ve got legs that don’t quit, not to mention that ass and that smile of yours.” A wicked grin crosses her face as she is unable to stop herself.

A yelp escapes Jared’s lips as Katie slaps his ass.

“Now don’t be going scaring him off, we want Jared to stay for a while.” Sophia scolded Katie.

The wicked grin on Katie's face only grew as she licked her lips, "I'd be more than willing to kiss it better." 

"Too bad he doesn't play for your time," Adrianne informed Katie as she patted Jared on the chest. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." She promised.

"I know you will. Now, how about you show me around?" Jared asked he trusted Adrianne she knew these people and trusted them that was enough for him.

Adrianne grinned at him. "It will be my pleasure."

 

* * *

 

Jared became a fixture at Night Shade he didn't dare say it out loud but he had found a second family with them and a place where he belonged.

It didn't take long until he meets the famous Ruth Connell. Ruth dragged her eyes up and down Jared’s body. “How would you like a job, hot cheeks?”

"What kind of job?" Jared found himself asking.

Ruth smile was cunning. "Oh, honey with those legs, your ass and that smile of yours you could be a big draw and do pretty well with the cash."

"I don't know how to dance. I have two left feet." Jared admitted with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Bouncing over to him Sophia tossed her arms around Jared. "Don't worry sweetheart we can teach you all the moves that you will need."

"Come on Jay." Adrianne wouldn't say it out loud but they both knew that he needed some extra cash.

"Okay, I'll give it a try." From what Jared had seen those who worked for Ruth were all treated with respect and anyone who got out of control or didn't understand the word no was quickly handled by Sterling or any of his men. _'Besides if that doesn't work out I can always become a bartender or a waiter.'_ Jared theorized.

 

* * *

 

It wasn't easy every free moment Jared had he was given lessons from everyone who worked at the club. And there had been times that Jared had been close to giving up but Adrianne and the rest refused to let him give up.

"You can do this Jared, we all believe in you," Adrianne reassured Jared as she helped him up to his feet and brushed him off. "You ready to give this another try?" She asked looking at him hopefully.

It had been so long since anyone had looked at Jared like that that they believed he could do this, "Yeah, I am."

"Great then let's try this again." Once again the music started up and Jared followed Kendrick lead.

 

* * *

 

"You did it, Jared!" Adrianne cried rushing up to give her friend a hug as she felt Jared wrap his arms around her she couldn't help but give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Adrianne, I couldn't have done it without you," Lifting his head Jared turned his gaze onto the rest of them, "all of your guys help."

The clapping startles Jared as Ruth steps out of her office. "I knew that you could do this sweet cheeks. A little more practice and we'll start you out slow once a week on our less busy days. We'll need to come up with a name for you. I don't let my girls and boys go out on stage with their own names. It's like not safe for you, I do my best to keep you all safe but once in a while someone gets a little obsessed." Ruth explained.

"How about Sammy? He looks like a Sammy to me." A new voice spoke up.

All eyes flew to the man who had just walked through the doors.

“I’d like you all to meet our new bartender Jensen Ackles,” Ruth announced with a bit of smugness.

Jensen Ackles was everything Jared could have wished for come to life, it was like the man had walked right out of his fantasy. Jensen was sex on legs and Jared could barely hold back the whimper that wanted to escape his lips.

Jensen took in the people he would soon be working with but his eyes kept finding their way back to the young man who had just finished his lessons, he couldn't help but wonder what those long legs would be liked wrapped around his waist.

"Jensen, I would like you to meet Jared Padalecki, Adrianne Palicki, Emily Swallow, Katie Cassidy, Rachel Miner, Chad Michael Murray and Kendrick Sampson. I'm sure that you will all get along just fine." A smile appeared on Ruth's face as she caught the spark of interest. _'Oh, this will be very interesting.'_

"So how about it do we go with Sammy?" Adrianne asked Jared.

Not taking his eyes off of Jensen Jared gave a small nod. "Yeah, Sammy is good."

 

* * *

 

Jared was a beyond nervous as he did one more practice of his routine as he was to premiere tonight.

"Looking good Jay," Jensen called out once Jared finished practicing he had been there doing inventory and had stepped out just as Jared finished.    

Of course that this would be the day that Jared would make a fool of himself as he tripped over his own feet and nearly fell off the stage.

“Okay, there champ?” Jensen asked as he walked around the bar to help the man up.

Jared could feel his face flaming as he took the offered hand. "Yeah thank you. I'm not usually that clumsy." Jared was grateful that no one was around to call him on his lie.

"That's alright it's not often that I get such a handsome man falling at my feet." Giving Jared a wink Jensen checked him over to make sure he was really okay.

The bartender was Jared’s walking dream and more than once he found himself jacking off to Jensen’s and what he wished the other man would do to him and of course he would be a sweetheart and a true gentleman. This wasn't helping his crush at all.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Jensen gave Jared another wink enjoying the slight blush that appeared on Jared's cheeks.

That wouldn't be the only time Jensen was his hero.

 

* * *

 

"We have a special treat for you all. A newcomer, so please if all of you give a nice warm welcome to Sammy." Ruth announced.

 _'Please don't let me fall on my face. Please don't let me fall off the stage.'_ Jared found himself repeating over and over again in his mind as his body moved to the music he did his best not to focus on the fact that he was stripping in front a crowd of strangers and more importantly Jensen.

Jensen, he doesn't know why but he seeks out those green eyes he could spend hours looking into those eyes and everything else just falls away all that he can see is Jensen and suddenly he is performing only for him.

Jensen knows that he should be paying attention to the customers at the bar ordering drinks but he doesn't understand why anyone would be wanting to drink now and instead of watching the man on the stage. He was very grateful that Chris Kane was working the bar with him even if he would be teasing him for hours he hadn't been subtle in his crush on Jared and it certainly wasn't helping watching as inch by inch more of Jared's lean and muscular body was being revealed to him. Okay, so it wasn't just for him but the way Jared was looking at him the rest of the club didn't exist and that would have been fine with him.

And boy Jared was everything he pictured he would be and he knew that he wouldn't be getting these imagines out of his head anytime soon.

Keeping his eyes on Jensen Jared was surprised when the music came to an end and he was even more surprised at the whistles he gained. He nearly jumped when Ruth reappeared on the stage and wrapped her arm around his waist.

“Wasn’t he stunning? Isn’t he cute ladies and gentlemen?” Ruth asked the crowd and she wasn’t surprised when the cheers and whistles increased. Letting Jared go she found it adorable how quickly he dashed off stage. She was sure with his time that he would get more confident with himself.

Once he had finished getting redressed into his business suit he had been rather surprised to see how popular it was making sure to leave his shirt open like Adrianne had told him. He still didn’t see what was so appealing about him to him he was still the gangly teen he had been growing up.

Entering the floor Jared took in the sights of his friends working the floor while Emily danced on the stage. Jeff and his men were watching the crowd, anyone who tried anything or started trouble were out on their asses. “You can do this,” Jared whispered under his breath as he stepped out onto the main floor.

At the bar, he caught Jensen’s eyes and the man flashed him a wink and Jared felt a little better and a little more confident Jensen had his back.

“Hey, pretty boy that was some show up there.”Jared his best not to flinch as a hand landed on his arm and he found himself whirled around to meet the face of another man who reeked of alcohol. “What do you say you give me a private dance pretty boy back at my hotel?”

The man was good looking but not Jared’s type. “How about you sit down first and if you want I will give you a dance here? But I don’t go to hotels with men I don’t know.” Jared calmly told him.

The man didn’t look happy about that. “You’re nothing but a whore and you will do what I say. For the right price, you will use that pretty little mouth, however, I want you to.”

“I am not a whore. I am a stripper and even if I was a one I have a right to say no and I am telling you no.” Jared snapped back.

Suddenly the pressure of his arm increased and the man’s strength increased as he got mad. “No one says no to me.”

Jared wondered how much trouble he would get in if he punched the man as he looked around for Jeff and was grateful when he caught the man’s eyes and he hoped he saw the panic in them.

 “Don’t touch him.” Jensen snarled as he appeared out of nowhere twisting man’s arm behind his back forcing him to release Jared.

 “If anyone tells you no you need to respect it. And don’t you dare think you are better than anyone who works here.” Jensen growled as he shoved the man towards Jeff.

“You know the rules if you can’t follow them then you are banned. Let’s go.” Jeff snarled he knew that Jared was in safe hands with Jensen.

“Thank you,” Jared whispered as he watched Jeff drag the protesting man away.

“You’re welcome. Don’t worry Jay; I will be here to look after you.” Jensen promised the other man as he turned to look at him. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” If he had Jensen would hunt him down.

“No, I’m okay. Thanks to you,” Jared was sure that he was blushing as he looked at Jensen beneath his eyelashes.

“Our shifts end at the same time how about I walk you home?” Jensen found himself offering.

His heart pounding Jared smiled at Jensen. “That would be wonderful.”

Over at the bar, Adrianne and Chris exchanged a look. “I bet you those two will be together by the end of the month,” Adrianne stated taking a sip of her water she never drank when she was working.

Chris let out a soft snort. “I’ve known Jensen for a few years and I have never seen him so protective over someone as he is over Jared. I put it for a couple of weeks at most.”

“So is it a bet?” Adrianne asked holding out her hand.

Grinning Chris took her hand. “It’s a bet.”

Winking Adrianne placed her police hat back on her head and with a twirl, she headed back out onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

Jared’s shift is over and he can’t get changed fast enough something that the others notice.

“Got a hot date there Jared?” Katie calls as she watches Jared pull on his shirt with an amused look on her face.

“No Jensen is just walking me home and I don’t want to keep him waiting,” Jared informed her.

“Uh huh.” Katie exchanged a look between Sophia it was almost adorable how blind they were they were enjoying pining Jared and Jensen and they were looking forward to see how things would play out. “Well, you better not keep him waiting.”

“You’re right,”That was the last thing Jared wanted to do was keep Jensen waiting. “I’ll see you later.” Jared waved goodbye to the two girls.

“They are so adorable. I can’t wait to see how this all plays out.” Sophia almost squealed.

Katie wouldn’t say it out loud but she agreed.

 

* * *

 

Jensen’s heart skipped a beat as Jared came running towards him with a smile on his handsome face his dimples out making him all the more handsome in his eyes.

“Are you ready to go?” Jensen asked once Jared reached his side.

“I am.” Jared flashed him a smile.

If they walked close enough that their arms brushed against one another neither one said anything and neither one made an effort to move a few step feet away they liked the closeness between the two of them.

 

* * *

 

It went on like that for a month Jensen walking Jared home after both of their shifts and Jared making sure he was looking at Jensen as he was performing.

“Oh for fucks sakes just kiss already! Or even better bend Jared over the nearest table and fuck him like he wishes you would!” Emily called out she like the rest had been enjoying watching the two of them but she wanted to see them kiss already.

It was on the edge of Jared’s lips to deny Emily’s words but they froze as Jensen pinned him with a look of pure hungry as he stalked towards him.

“Is that true? Would you like me to fuck you over that table or anywhere before I take you back to my place and wear that pretty little ass out? Because if that is true I will never let you leave.” Jensen growled out his voice dropping to a pure alpha tone.

“Yes, please.” Jared pleaded it was all his dreams coming true.

The next thing Jared knew he was in Jensen’s arms and the moment Jensen’s lips touched his it was like all of his dreams had come true.

The cheering of their co-workers went unheard as Jensen deepened the kiss and Jared melted into his arms.

Since losing his family this was the first time that Jared felt like he had a place to belong.

 

* * *

 

Genevieve had no idea how she allowed Danneel to talk her into coming to a strip club of all places but the redhead had reminded her that it was for her engagement party and this is what she wanted.

Danneel grinned at her best friend as she nudged Genevieve in the arm. “Cheer up girl you are bringing down my party.”

That was the last thing Genevieve wanted Danneel had become her best friend after she let Jared walk out of her life, it had taken some time for her to see that Jared being gay wasn’t wrong like she had been taught. Danneel had been the one to open her eyes the redhead had been her roommate at college and she was an openly bisexual and she had helped her to see it didn’t matter what sex the person was that you loved or the colour of their skin love is love and as long as you love that person with all your heart and they love you in return it should never be hated upon.

“And here he is ladies and gentlemen Sammy!”

Danneel clapped her hands in glee. “Yay, I’m so glad that we didn’t miss him. I hear he is pretty hot and really good at his job.”

 _I'm just a bachelor_  
I'm looking for a partner  
Someone who knows how to ride  
Without even falling off

“Jared?” Genevieve couldn’t believe what she was seeing her former best friend was on wearing a pair of chaps that clung to him and he looked like a cowboy from all the romance novel covers come to life she took a long swallow of her drink she had a feeling that she was going to need it. Genevieve wasn't blind she had always known that Jared was hot but watching him dressed as a cowboy moving his body to the beat of the music he was sex on legs. And from the screaming women and men, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

 _Gotta be compatible_  
Takes me to my limits  
Girl when I break you off  
I promise that you won't want to get off

From his spot at the bar, Jensen had a very good view of watching his boy move. And the little tease he was made sure that Jensen was watching as he lifted his shirt up inch by inch. While the rest of the crowd was enjoying the show Jensen knew that Jared was performing for him. _‘Just wait until I get you alone baby boy.’_

Catching Jensen’s eyes Jared licked his lower lip as he popped the fly to his chaps dipping the cowboy hat over his eyes he shot Jensen a coy look from underneath the brim. Jared could see the hungry in his partner’s eyes and he knew that he was in for a pleasurable night tonight and that sent shivers down his spine.  He loved it when Jensen reminded everyone whose boy he was. He couldn’t wait until they got home tonight.

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

Glancing up Genevieve couldn’t help but notice how much Jared seem to be enjoying himself and he was good, really, really good. Her breath began to pick up a little as Jared's hands drift down his body, she was unable to watch and looked down at the drink on her table, and she enjoyed watching the way the pink swirled It had been five years since she had last seen Jared and oh how she missed him.

“Gen? Are you alright?” Danneel asked as she noticed how her friend was acting.

“That’s Jared.” Was all Genevieve could say.

Danneel glance between Genevieve and the man on the stage. “That’s Jared? Damn, he’s fine.”

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

 _Sitting here flossing_  
Peeping your steelo  
Just once if I have the chance  
The things I will do to you  
You and your body  
Every single portion  
Send chills up and down your spine  
Juices flowing down your thigh

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

 _If we're gonna get nasty, baby_  
First we'll show and tell  
Till I reach your ponytail  
Lurk all over and through you baby  
Until we reach the stream  
You'll be on my jockey team

 _If you're horny, let's do it_  
Ride it, my pony  
My saddle's waiting  
Come and jump on it

In the past five years, Jared had gotten used to the crowds but he still sought out Jensen he liked to perform for his lover and he knew that he would be giving him a repeat performance just like he did every night he danced.

Tipping his hat one last time Jared moved off the stage he met Adrianne who was on next. “There is an engagement party they asked for you cowboy.” She informed Jared.

“Alright and I bet you will join me as well Candy once you are down no one can say no to having a sweet like you.” Jared teased his friend.

Flickering her hair over her should Adrianne winked at him. “You know it.”

Putting his outfit back on Jared headed out onto the floor he only made it a few feet before he heard, “Jared?” from a voice he hadn’t heard in five years.

Turning around Jared found himself face to face with Genevieve. “Gen.” Jared couldn’t believe it. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here with a friend celebrating her engagement.” Genevieve couldn’t believe how hard it was to talk to Jared so much had changed between the two of them and she didn’t know how to fix it.

“Everything alright Jared?” Jensen asked as he joined the two he had noticed Jared getting stopped and his partner didn’t look comfortable.

Jared smiled at Jensen. “I’m okay. Jensen I would like you to meet Genevieve we used to know each other. Genevieve I would like you to meet my partner Jensen Ackles.”

The love that shone in Jared’s eyes as he looked at Jensen robbed Genevieve of her breath and she realized how much she had lost and wondered if there was ever a chance to make things right with Jared.


End file.
